-Blood-
by Christine-Core
Summary: Porque la necesidad de mi venganza es tan definitiva, que debo destruir todo lo que está a tu alrededor, lo que más amas, lo que alguna vez fuiste, y….lo que serás para mí.- Entren si quieren leer mas! OC UA LIME


.

.

.

.

**! Advertencia: UA, OC LEMON**

**Aclaraciones primordiales**: RK (Runouri Kenshin) y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para esta historia

Y bueno ahora ya todo aclarado, disfruten de esta lectura.

**Gracias Zury y Nadeshiko por sus vistazos**

* * *

**Blood**

"Porque la necesidad de mi venganza es tan definitiva, que debo destruir todo lo que está a tu alrededor, lo que más amas, lo que alguna vez fuiste, y….lo que serás para mí"

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Era claro, no puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal. Aunque con el pensé que si podía, aunque con él, tuve esa pequeña esperanza, esa estúpida ilusión, y fue el mi motivo de mi más grande odio. Mi respiración se tornó agitada y en pocas palabras desequilibrada por tu maldita traición, como pude ser tan idiota el pensar amor mío que te irías con otra… Mi dolor se asemeja en mis ojos, se tornaban de azules a dorados por la ira que despabilan terror al que quisiera cruzarse en estos momentos en mi camino.

—Kaoru, sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer, no dejes que todo ese odio te queme el alma, porque sabes que no puedes seguir así toda la eternidad— Su mirada dorada tan fría y severa me había descolocado…. Pues Battousai mi creador tenía razón, no podía seguir como un alma en pena por todos los rincones, sólo porque Kenshin que por cierto era la reencarnación de Battousai en esta vida mortal me había abandonado por su Tomoe. Yo sabía perfectamente cuál era la venganza que debía ejecutar.

—No debes ser compasiva con los mortales y menos con los que te hacen daño, lo sabes. —voltee hacia él, viendo su hermoso rostro sin duda parece disfrutar que planeo vengarme del mortal, desde que conocí a Kenshin desde que vi sus ojos violetas fui inmediatamente con Battousai, el mismo me comento y afirmo lo que sospeche, era su mera reencarnación y por curiosidad me acerque a él, me acerque a Kenshin hasta perder mi cordura enamorándome de él, de su linda sonrisa, de su tacto, de sus ojos cálidos que siempre me daban paz, de todo su ser, de su dedicación y protección hacia mí.

Kenshin, mi adorado mortal, que me amó con locura aun después de decirle mi verdadera realidad, no huyo de mi como lo pensaba, no se fue de mi lado, hasta que la conoció a ella, a Tomoe que con su frio mirar había acaparado totalmente a Kenshin, con su sublime belleza y delicada figura lo había enamorado poco a poco hasta sustituirme, y ¿cómo no enamorarse de ella?, si llego pidiéndole ayuda y juntos encontraron a su pequeño hermano, y desde allí inicio mi tormento.  
Y me pregunto, ¿en dónde diablos había quedado ese amor para siempre?, ¿Dónde Kenshin?, ¿fue todo mentiras?, o en realidad…. ¿O en realidad este es la manera de huir de mi sabiendo mi verdad? Pudiste haberlo dicho imbécil… te hubiera dejado, pero en vez de eso te fuiste con ella…

—Sé que no debo ser compasiva —Le dije afirmando, a lo que Battousai me había recomendado, me acerqué a él y no dude en abrazarlo. Era tan difícil para mí el enojarme con él, aun sabiendo que él lo disfruta, no sé realmente si disfruta mi dolor o el que le acusaré a Kenshin, no puedo sentir enojo con Battousia cuando el siempre a ha estado a mi cuidado.

Mi Battousai, mi oji dorado siempre a mi lado, desde el principio. Aunque ahora sólo fuéramos amigos, no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Él me convirtió en lo que ahora soy, y creó este lazo indestructible que nos une eternamente. Pase lo que pase, Battousai siempre estará para mí. Y sé que él tiene razón cuando me dice que, u olvido a ese simple mortal siendo aún su estúpida reencarnación como él lo dice o le sirvo la venganza en un plato muy frío. Esa idea es la que más me atrajo.

—Pero tendrás que ayudarme —propuse, lo necesitaba mucho, más en estos momentos.

—Bien me agrada la idea—lo dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su extensa dentadura que me hiso erizar mi pálida piel—Sabes que lo haré linda, solo por ti.  
Me encantaba que me llamara así, cuando esa palabra salía de su boca, sentía que nada podía separarme de él.

—Entonces lo haremos esta noche. —le anuncié.

— ¿Estás segura? — sus ojos dorados parecían el mismo oro fundido...

—Completamente. Quiero que este fuego deje de quemarme el alma, quiero dejar de sentirme triste y desolada, quiero recuperar mis fuerzas, por eso tiene que ser esta noche, no quiero demorarlo más.

—Entonces será esta noche —sentenció mi amado pelirrojo.

Le conté cual era mi plan y tras eso salimos a buscarlo.

Kenshin estaba cenando con su Tomoe en un romántico restaurante del centro de la ciudad. Reían felices y ajenos a lo que les esperaba. Battousai y yo entramos por la puerta trasera de aquel restaurante. El mortal me reconoció nada más al verme, sus ojos violetas me miraron un segundo y luego tras saber que estaba acompañada bajo su mirada. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, hasta hacía un par de semanas habíamos salido varias ocasiones con tandas de sexo. En ese entonces me había susurrado al oído que me amaba, que yo era única y especial. Pero ahora estaba en aquella mesa, acariciando la mano de aquella mujer que era como ver el hielo en su mirada, diciéndole que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y mi corazón se quemaba oyendo aquello.

— Tranquila. —me susurró Battousai al oído, al ver que aquellas palabras me corroían.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa, cercana a la de ellos. Battousai se puso dándoles la espalda, frente a mí. Yo podía verles perfectamente desde mi sitio. Un camarero se acercó a nosotros y nos dio la carta.

— ¿Desean tomar algo?

—Dos cafés, muy calientes —pidió mi pelirrojo. Evidentemente no nos los tomaríamos, pero debíamos tratar de aparentar la máxima normalidad posible.  
Battousai abrió la carta y empezó a leerla (en realidad no la leía, trataba de oler y sentir las emociones de Kenshin y Tomoe), yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando nos trajeron los cafés, el mortal pidió la cuenta. El camarero nos preguntó que íbamos a cenar.

—Todavía no lo tenemos decidido —dijo Battousai, mirándome fijamente— ¿verdad, querida?

Afirmé con la cabeza, y el camarero abandonó nuestra mesa.  
El mortal dejó el dinero en la bandejita que el camarero le había traído la cuenta, y él y la chica se levantaron de la mesa, ¿era acaso que no soportaba mi presencia? Battousai y yo esperamos a que salieran del local, entonces también nosotros abandonamos por igual.  
Les seguimos, hasta que al llegar a una oscura y solitaria calle le dije a mí oscuro pelirrojo:  
—Ahora.

Ambos empezamos a medio transformarnos, mi mirada se tornó de azul a dorada por la intensificación del momento, el seguía de igual manera, ambos agilizando nuestras piernas hasta llegar a correr a una gran velocidad, en cinco segundos los atrapamos. Yo cogí a la chica, rodeándola con mis garras por la cintura. Battousai cogió a Kenshin (mi dulce mortal), aunque este intentó zafarse de sus garras, pero sin éxito. Battousai se situó frente a mí, con Kenshin delante de él, sujetándolo fuertemente por el cuello clavándole las garras, mi dulce mortal no pudo siquiera verlo.

Yo, sin soltar a Tomoe, incliné su cabeza hacía la derecha, y con furia mordí su cuello varias veces, hasta que su sabor a miedo y terror llego a mi paladar degustándolo, no pude más y la empecé a devorar...

\- ¡Noooooooooo! – gritó Kenshin en un grito ensordecedor.  
Mientras la devoraba. Pude verla a ella en la cama, con Kenshin entre sus piernas, desnudos ambos, él bombeando contra ella, sudorosos los dos. Los vi jurándose amor eterno.  
Miré a Kenshin, sus ojos vidriosos parecían mirarme con odio, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sentí su dolor y el mío, y no puede evitar sentirme triste. Seguí con mi tarea, quitándole la vida a Tomoe, para llenarme con esa vida. Sentí las calientes lágrimas de sangre saliendo de mis ojos. Aquello era una locura, pero era mi locura, estaba loca de rabia por aquel mortal.

Sentí el último suspiro de vida de esa mujer, pasando a través de mi paladar saboreando y la solté, bueno lo que quedo de ella, dejándola caer al suelo, ya moribunda. Me abalancé sobre Kenshin y clavé mi mordida en su hombro. Battousai lo soltó. Kenshin trató de apartarme sin conseguirlo, mientras gritaba:

— ¡Noooo! ¡Noooo! ¡Déjame!.

Pero no le hice caso, le mordí con mi estruendo palpitar y sentí su sangre igual que había hecho con la de Tomoe, y de nuevo la vi a ella, pero también me vi a mí, y a él. Recordando cuando paseábamos por el parque y como me hizo sentir querida cuando hacíamos el amor, y también recordé su voz susurrándome al oído: "Te amo". Mire hacia el oscuro cielo para ver la gran luna llena que resplandecía tan hermosa. Le solté en ese instante, y obligue al moral que mirase la luna y que bebiera de mi sangre que había provocado con una herida en mi brazo:

— ¡Bebe! —le ordené.

— ¡No, Kaoru, no me hagas esto! —suplicó él, mirándome con compasión.

— ¡Que bebas, condenado mortal! Y ¡Mira la luna no a mí! – grité enfurecida, poniéndole mi barzo sobre sus labios para obligarle a succionar sin dejar de ver a luna.

Bebió hasta que aparté mi brazo de sus labios. Tras eso, Kenshin cayó al suelo retorciéndose, sintiendo como su cuerpo moría para volver a renacer como un inmortal. Battousai se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

—Muy bien Princesa, muy bien. – Su mano me acarició una de mis mejillas. Sus labios besaron mi cuello desnudo y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.  
El deseo empezó a surgir en mí, y él lo olfateo estoy segura, así que arrastré a mi oscuro pelirrojo hacía la pared, él se dejó arrastrar por mí, sabía perfectamente lo que quería de él. Sabía que necesitaba aquello y se dejó hacer. Cuando mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo, su sexo ya estaba totalmente erecto. Así que con suma rapidez ambos nos desnudamos.

\- ¡Kaoru! – gritó Kenshin, viendo que el sujeto y yo nos apartábamos de él.  
Pero no le escuché, ya no podía escucharle. Mi corazón ya no le pertenecía, ahora era de Battousai, mi oscuro príncipe. Su sexo erecto, expuesto ante mí, parecía pedirme que lo devorara, así que acerqué mi boca a él. Battousai puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras su mirada se perdía sobre Kenshin que aún no podía ver su rostro le gritaba desde la oscuridad...

— ¡La has perdido, condenado imbécil! ¡Las has perdido a ambas! ¡Te advertí en tus putos sueños que no le hicieras daño o lo pagarías caro! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – su risa sonó como un estruendo en mis oídos, mientras mi boca se cerraba sobre su erecto pene y empezaba a succionar.

Mis colmillos se deslizaron suavemente sobre la caliente carne, y Battousai se estremeció. Seguía riendo, mientras yo podía comprobar que dejaba de sentir los pensamientos de Kenshin; ya era un hombre lobo casi por completo, y sus emociones se cerraban para mí, su creadora.

— ¡Ven Princesa! – me pidió Battousai, haciéndome poner en pie.

Me cogió por la cintura, me elevó frente a él, amparándome, y me dejó caer sobre su pene erecto, altivo, llenándome por completo. No abrazamos. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello y los míos sobre el suyo. Comencé a moverme sobre su falo erguido, mientras él me sujetaba por las nalgas, ayudándome a subir y bajar. Yo me apretaba contra él una y otra vez, sintiéndole, llenándome de él. Mi cuerpo estaba ansioso de sentirle, de amarle como hacía mucho tiempo que no le amaba. Nos miramos a los ojos. Y él me dijo:

—Nadie te ha cogido de esta manera, ¿verdad linda?.

—No, da-dame más! —le correspondí.

Ambos nos habíamos olvidado ya de Kenshin, que estaba sentado en un banco, dándonos la espalda, a unos metros de nosotros.  
Me sentía llena, y amada, mientras ambos gemíamos y nos estremecíamos de placer, sintiendo la pasión que destilaban nuestros cuerpos. Una pasión única, que sólo podíamos sentir con alguien de nuestra especie.

\- ¡Noooooo! – gritó Kenshin desde el banco, probablemente estaba oliendo la pasión y excitación que había entre Battousai y yo en ese momento, descubriendo que mi amor por él estaba muriendo dentro de mí y quemándole su corazón, pues con ese grito supe que aun sentía algo por mí.

Yo seguía cabalgando sobre el erecto falo de mi oscuro pelirrojo, el fuego de la pasión recorría nuestros cuerpos y nos quemaba dentro. Sentí como su pene se hinchaba dentro de mí, mientras mi vagina le estrujaba. Nuestros movimientos se hicieron vertiginosos y en pocos segundos su esencia se derramó en mí, a la vez que mi cuerpo estallaba en un demoledor orgasmo. Cuando dejamos de convulsionarnos, él me posó sobre el suelo, para podernos restablecer:  
—Creo que ya fue suficiente linda, habrá más para la próxima.  
No vestimos, y entonces, Kenshin, sentado y abatido sobre el banco, me preguntó:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

—Porque quitarle la vida a ella y condenarte a ti a la vida eterna era el mejor castigo para reparar el daño que me has hecho.

—Sabes que no lo hice queriendo—se justificó. Su mirada me lo dice, el simplemente se enamoró, se había enamorado de ambas.

—Sí, pero te advertí que amar a un ser como yo es duro. Que debía ser para siempre o no podría ser.

—Lo sé, pero no podía amarte eternamente. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé, en el fondo la culpa es mía. No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal. —  
Ambos nos miramos sin tener en cuenta el tiempo hasta que Battousai que estaba en la oscuridad llego hacia nosotros el me cogió de la mano y me dijo, viendo a los ojos a Kenshin que se había quedado de piedra con solo verle, pues era idéntico a él, solo que él tenía su eterna mirada dorada

—Vamos, vámonos de aquí. — dijo sin importarle la reacción de aquel que era llamado su reencarnación— Y tu antes que hagas preguntas, solo te diré que ella es ahora mía, y tú solo eres desperdicio de "supuesta vida"

Battousai le había clavado esas palabras a Kenshin, dejándolo aún más confundido, lo cierto era que debió haber recordado las palabras de sus sueños, creo que se recordó a sí mismo no hacerme daño, pero no era el si no mi Battousai, Kenshi quería replicar, pero mi oscuro pelirrojo no lo dejo siquiera abrir su boca pues él ya me traía andando a lo que sin querer pregunte:

— ¿Y qué hay de él? , Sabes que sin nosotros no podrá sobrevivir.  
Battousai mirándome severamente solo opto por decir lo siguiente.

—Ese es tu maldito problema, por mí que él se muera hoy. Solo míralo aún no sale del shock que le cause.

Y no era para menos Kenshin estaba enfrente de su yo del pasado, era algo sin entender, pero por más que quisiera a mi Battousai, no podía dejar solo a Kenshin. Fui hacia el

—Anda, vamos, Kenshin él es tu yo del pasado…Battousai.

— ¿Mi yo del pasado?, Ba-Battousai —menciono sin ánimos de seguir preguntando, pues Battousai le dedico una mirada de odio.

—Si Kenshin ven anda… andando

Kenshin se levantó, y yo volví junto a mi pelirrojo oscuro, el pasó su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y empezamos a caminar, unos pasos más atrás Kenshin nos seguía, abatido, con dudas y mirando el cuerpo inerte de Tomoe. Battousai me miró, y sabiendo que mi mordida era mortal, el veneno, la ponzoña de mi cruel realidad hiso que el cuerpo empezara a arder, desvaneciéndose en pocos segundos. Y juntos los tres nos perdimos en la oscura noche….

**Fin...**

Antes que nada, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, woow si que cambie varias cosas para que quedara como tal cual lo leyeron y me encanto, espero que a ustedes tambien, ok bueno agradezco sus comentarios, ¿donde? no se hagan aqui abajito ;) jaja que anden bien un saludo a todos

bye!


End file.
